


Old Flame

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [38]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Breasts, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, cumming, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan and (Y/N) meet at a party after not seeing each other for over a decade. Things get hot in the bedroom.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

Her cheeks are starting to hurt from all the fake smiling she's been doing all night. Hopefully, this will be the last time she has to attend one of these celebrity after-parties.

Especially ones that aren't organised by a big corporation, like the Met Gala or the Emmy's. Instead, the after-party she finds herself at tonight is organised by American actor, Josh Duhamel.

It's fairly cramped as one-hundred-and-twenty guests mingle in his dingy Nottingham flat, typical current pop songs blasting over speakers.

_It's obvious he knows nothing about British real estate._

Any blind person can see that this flat is merely kept as a weekend getaway retreat, judging from the uncomfortable futuristic furniture and the excessively clean apartment, completely taking away from the historic mid-century London aesthetic outside.

 _Clearly, it's just a display house_ , (Y/N) thinks to herself as she notes the lack of personal items.

Her body jerks, nearly spilling her fourth glass of red, as a guest bumps into her without apology.

_Too many fucking people._

She tuts her tongue and downs the remainder of her intoxicating drink before walking off to find her husband, bumping in to yet another guest.

"My God!" She seethes. "If someone bumps into me one more time, I swear to Go-" her breath falters as she looks up into the shining chestnut eyes belonging to Alan.

"I don't remember you ever being this cranky, (Y/N)," he smirks and offers a tilt of his head in greeting.

"Alan..." she breathes. "I-I didn't know you were attending the party too."

"I have to agree, it's not my typical party scene, but I'm a _plus one_ to an old friend. You?"

"I'm here with..." she clears her throat as it seems to have gone dry suddenly.

"With Talbott?"

"Yes," she confirms with a nod of her head.

"How is he these days?" Alan enquires, attempting at small-talk.

"He's fine. Off to the Netherlands for work one of these days..."

"Hm," he gives a tight-lipped smile.

Alan's never really liked Talbott.

"A-anyway, I need to get back to him. It was nice seeing you again, Alan," she turns to leave, nearly tripping on her emerald green dress in the process.

_Shit. Keep it together, (Y/N)!_

Alan chuckles at her clumsiness, "Good to see you again, too, (Y/N). I do hope we can catch up during the evening."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Al."

She rounds the corner, resting against the wall, panting, as she reminisces about what just happened.

She hasn't seen Alan in more than ten years, yet he still has the desired effect on her. Her cheeks are probably burning red and she can feel the heat of them spread down her neck. She reaches for the thick satin straps on her shoulders, adjusting it and pulling it back the right way.

She clears her throat before walking over to the bar again.

"What can I get you?" The bartender shouts loudly over the blaring music.

"Gin and tonic. Triple," she leans across the bar and shouts back, patiently waiting for him to finish making her drink.

He ogles her exposed cleavage as she leans back and hands her the icy cold glass. With a polite smile, she takes her drink and makes her way to the staircase where the music is less noticeable. She slowly lowers herself onto the third from last step, carefully making sure she doesn't wrinkle her satin dress or spill her drink. She pokes the olive with a toothpick before popping it into her mouth, chewing on the salty snack.

The sight before him is astounding, _enticing_. Her thick yet well-toned golden thigh is exposed by the slit in her elegant dress, the tops of her breasts peeking out from the boat neckline like two rising mounds of golden buttery bread in a warm oven.

"Care if I join you?" The sultry voice calls, instantly making her cream her thong.

She looks up into those familiar chestnut eyes and for the first time tonight, she gives a genuine smile.

"Be my guest," she motions to the space on the step next to her.

With a grunt, he lowers himself on to the wooden step with help from the wooden railing, his own glass of red in his hand.

"At least the alcohol is good, right?"

"Exquisite," she agrees dryly and throws her gin and tonic back in one swig.

They talk for what seems to be hours, enjoying each other's company while making up stories about some of the guests. Her laughter is sweet music to his ears as she throws her head back for the fourth time at something witty he had said.

They both quiet down and clear their throats awkwardly as two kissing celebs pounce each other against the wall adjacent to the stairs, in their drunken state. They eventually move on to sit on the step next to (Y/N) as they continue their make-out session.

"How rude," she states under her breath while rolling her eyes at Alan.

"Hm, yes," he agrees and offers her another drink.

With a raised hand she politely declines, "oh, no, thank you. I think I've reached my limit."

Her glass jerks from her hand, rolls down the stairs and onto the carpet when the young woman next to her bumps against her.

(Y/N) clicks her tongue in annoyance and further notices that the woman is fully submerged on top of the man she's making out with, their dirty deed being hidden by her glamorous dress. Any onlooker would think she's just straddling him as they kiss.

"Oh, my God..." she whispers to Alan, her hand covering her mouth. 

She motions with her eyes for him to look and he cranes his head slightly past her to look. She huffs in annoyance as the woman is now fully bumping into (Y/N) as she rides her companion.

(Y/N) can't help the heat building between her own legs at just merely seeing (and hearing) someone else perform such acts.

"I-I can't take this," she holds her hand up in frustration.

"Al, it was lovely catching up with you. I need to go find Talbott and head home," her words are slightly slurring as she gets up from the steps and stands, swaying, in front of him.

"Are you driving?" He asks concerned.

"No, no. We took a car here. I mean... Someone... You know, like a chauffeur. Whatever," she rests her hand on his shoulder where he's still seated, steadying herself and gently runs her thumb along his cheek.

"I sure have missed you," she whispers quietly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Alan as she turns around and disappears into the crowd of rowdy guests.

She squints her eyes and stands on her tiptoes as she looks for the familiar face of her husband. Relief kicks in as she spots the back of his black locks, but her blood soon starts to boil as he turns around with a blonde bimbo latched onto his lips, his hand splayed across her cheeky backside.

It feels like someone drove a screwdriver through her heart and she gasps for air a few times, still trying to figure out what is happening through her cloudy, intoxicated mind.

She spots a few guests with their phones out, whistling, as they record and take pictures of the couple together. She'll never be able to live down the embarrassment. As a director and producer, neither will Talbott.

She stalks forward, grabbing him roughly by the elbow away from the cluster of people.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" She seethes in a whisper, mere inches from his face, as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Ge' the fuck ou' of m' face," his words slur, his breath potently smelling of whiskey. "You mean not'n to me anymo'."

His words cut through her like a knife but it's true - they mean nothing to each other at this point anymore.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She curses under her breath, causing him to burst out in sadistic laughter.

She shrieks and storms off in the direction of the front door, slamming it hard on her way out.

All of this didn't go unnoticed by a concerned Alan, still seated on the steps. She probably didn't even notice him when she stormed past him on her way out.

He eyes the still love-making couple next to him on the steps and shakes his head before downing the last of his wine. He fingers his keys and wallet through his jacket pocket to make sure it's there, then proceeds to loop his scarf around his neck before heading out, too.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" (Y/N) shouts through tears at Alan as he enters the back passenger side of the awaiting black Mercedes.

Shocked and confused, he answers calmly, "uh, this is my car. What are you doing?"

She sniffles and wipes at her cheeks before answering in a much calmer tone than before, "I'm so sorry... I must have..."

She starts sobbing, covering her face as she rests her head back against the headrest.

"Not a problem," he reassures and motions for his driver in the rearview mirror to start diving as he buckles up. "We can drop you off if you provide us with your address."

"G-ggod, no," she hiccups. "I can't go back to my place after what just happened. Just... Drop me off at a hotel somewhere," her words slur more, her eyes becoming heavy from crying.

Alan comforts her as she rests her head on his shoulder, still sniffling. He soon hears her shallow breathing and confirms that she's fallen asleep.

"Anthony, just take us home. No need to make any stops."

"Yes, Sir."

He takes good care as he wraps the train of the satin emerald dress over his shoulder before scooping (Y/N) up in his arms and carrying her into his apartment. Luckily, it's pitch black outside and no paparazzi in sight, or else this would be front-page news tomorrow. 

He has to admit, carrying her thick body up the stairs is going to be a strenuous activity, so he decides on the guest room downstairs. He lays her on the bed and slowly starts to unzip her dress, slowly removing it from her beautiful body.

Alan won't lie if you asked, but he _did_ steal glimpses of her exposed body as he undressed her. He once knew her body like the back of his palm - every curve, beauty mark, and crevice - but all that changed once they both started dating other people. They were very good friends with benefits, always trying new techniques out on each other, trying to be the best at sex that they can be.

He also noticed how her black thong was stained in a white substance in the front and he found it incredibly hot that she was aroused by someone or something. The mere thought of her walking around with that wetness between her thick thighs the whole night, made his cock twitch in his pants.

_Those thick thighs that can ride a man all night long._

He clears his throat and focuses on the task at hand. He gently slips an old t-shirt of his over her dark straight cut bob, covering her torso. He gently removes her makeup with the wet wipes which he took from the guest bathroom earlier and discards them in the wastebasket next to the bed.

He takes out a new damp wipe and gently runs it over her red lips, removing all her lipstick. With his large thumb, he gently sweeps across her soft bottom lip in admiration. Oh, how he misses the feel of her lips on his.

Lastly, he covers her passed out body with the white comforter before switching off the light and leaving her to rest in peace.

"Good morning, sunshine," he chirps cheerily the next morning.

_God, there's nothing sexier than his gravelly morning voice._

She groans as she squints her eyes and her heart skips a beat at the sight of him - like the Angel Gabriel he walks into the room, bright sunlight shining onto his porcelain white skin, illuminating and highlighting the best of his roman features.

His chest is bare as he only sports his light blue boxers that are hugging his fleshy hips. He sure looks fitter since she last saw him, ten years ago.

 _His forties are treating him well,_ she thinks to herself before the flashbacks of the night before springs to mind.

"Hmm, God," she groans, covering her face with the duvet. "Tell me we didn't sleep together..."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He feigns hurt.

"Alan..." She breathes, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Relax - you're in my guest room. I slept in my room."

He places a cup of coffee, the way she likes it - vanilla creamer, two sugars - on her nightstand and walks over to the other side of the guest bed, slowly lowering himself on to it.

He takes a sip of his dark bitter coffee and sets the mug on the side before grabbing the remote, flipping through the channels.

"Why am I wearing your shirt?" She asks groggily as she lifts the covers, seeing her bare thighs.

"I assumed you didn't want to sleep in an uncomfortable ballgown," he shrugs. "Don't worry, I didn't touch anything..."

He snickers as she slaps him on his toned exposed bicep, turning on to her side in bed, facing him. He leaves the program on _Fifty Shades of Gray_ before sitting the remote control down and looking down at her.

"Have you watched it before?"

"What?"

"Fifty Shades," he states.

"Uh-uh," she shakes her head lightly. "It's too graphic for me, don't you agree?"

"You should watch it. I think you, especially, will enjoy it," he advises with a devilish smirk. "How are you feeling? How'd you sleep?"

Another sip of his coffee.

"I feel like shit..."

"Hmm."

"But I slept like a baby. Thank you..." She replies sincerely.

"Have your coffee, it will help with the hangover," he points towards her mug.

Reluctantly, she reaches behind her, taking a long sip of the creamy caffeine.

"How do you feel about what happened last night? With Talbott..."

"My gran always said: never marry a pretty man; a pretty man is everyone's man," she smacks her lips together after mimicking her gran's voice.

"Your grandmother was a very wise lady," he agrees.

"I recently saw your relationship status on Facebook changed to 'single'..."

Her eyebrow raises in surprise, "You have Facebook?"

"Why does that come as such a surprise to you?"

"Well... You've always been very reserved about your private life. I never picked you as one for social media," she shrugs.

"Hm," he agrees and decides to lay the subject to rest.

"To answer your earlier question - yes, I'm single as in I'm not with Talbott anymore, but our official divorce date is set three days from now."

"That's soon."

"Yeah, which is why seeing him last night making out with some blonde bimbo made me so goddamn angry!"

"Do you ever regret marrying Talbott?" He asks solemnly, looking down at his hands against the contrasting white covers before gaining enough courage to finally look down at her.

"Do you regret committing to Rima?"

"(Y/N)," he breathes her name. "I asked you first."

His ever-cocking eyebrow raises in its knowing fashion.

"It seemed right at the time, y'know? We did love each other, but things changed throughout the remainder of a decade. He got into directing and his job load got so much, taking him out of the country almost every other week. We barely had any time for each other and I felt like an actor's widow, sittings at home, waiting..."

He purses his lips, saddened that her marriage had to endure something like that for so long.

"Do you regret committing to Rima?" She asks more firmly.

He sighs darkly, "In a sense, I do feel like I've wasted a lot of my time. But like you said, at the time it felt right. You were off with Talbott, and sure, Rima and I had great times together - traveling, exploring, living together..."

"But?" She pries, her eyes fixated on the telly.

" _But..._ that's not what I want. I want a family, someone I can settle down with."

Her stomach growls loudly causing them both to giggle.

She groans, "God, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since before the party yesterday."

"Wait here, I'll go grab something," he hops off the bed and makes his way out the room.

She gently sits up in bed, fluffing the pillows and arranging them behind her back as she leans back against the headboard. He walks back into the room with a large white tub and a silver spoon. He plops back onto the open space on the bed where he was earlier before handing it over to her.

"Key lime pie, my favourite!" She exclaims excitedly as she takes the tub of yogurt from him, peeling the foil lid back, humming as the first burst of citrus trickles down her throat.

He chuckles, "they've become my favourite, too."

She takes a few more spoonfuls and sets the yogurt aside on the nightstand, next to her coffee.

She pats the covers on the space between her legs, inviting Alan into her personal space. He gingerly crawls in between her legs under the covers, resting his naked back against her shirt-covered chest, the back of his head nestled between her bosoms. Her delicate hand runs over his shoulder, gently splaying out across his chest as she twirls his scarce chest hair between her fingertips.

"So, the divorce then, it's amicable?" He asks as he covers them with the covers again, his bent arms resting either side of her knees.

"Oh, yeah," she nods her head a few times. "At least, it was until last night. He was always faithful to me even though he was traveling and partying with sex-hungry actresses."

Alan's left hand slowly reaches for hers atop the cool sheets and laces their fingers together as they silently watch television together. It feels like the good old days of one night stands and endless mornings spent in bed post-coitus.

With his other hand, he reaches for the tub of yogurt, bringing it closer to him.

"Do you mind?" He asks and holds the tub up to her. He can't see her face but hears her response in a confirming hum.

"You can eat it all because I won't eat it again after you."

He cranes his head up at her, "And why is that?"

"I'm a germophobe now," she states matter-of-factly as her eyes remain on the screen.

"Is that so?" He replies, amusement evident in his voice. "Does that mean you don't kiss anymore? Because I recall you being a very. good. kisser."

His words are dripping with pure lust, yet she slaps his velvety soft chest lightly with a chuckle.

"There are certain things I still tolerate. Like, kissing, etcetera."

"Tolerate?" He asks in surprise. "Talbott kisses that badly that you merely ' _tolerate_ ' it?"

She can only giggle while shaking her head.

"Are you sad to get the divorce?"

She blows a heavy breath through her nose before answering, "Not at all. I can't handle being in a one-sided relationship anymore. All my life, all my friendships, and relationships have only ever been one-sided... Well, apart from _us_ that is."

"Ooh, God. Don't even get me started on us," he chuckles, remembering all the good times they had together.

"We sure knew how to have fun in bed," she snickers, gently drawing invisible patterns on his chest.

"That we did! Do you remember that thing you used to do with your tongue? God, that used to drive me insane. I don't recall ever cumming that fast again."

Her face blushes a bright red, "Oh, my... I haven't even done that in so long. I think the last time... was with you."

"Hmmm, the good old days," he hums.

As if the universe heard them, the scene on the television switches to a very intimate sex scene. They both stay quiet as they intently watch the couple on screen going at each other.

"Hm," she whimpers softly as her legs start to rub up and down Alan's intertwined legs.

The panting and breathing on telly increases, as does (Y/N)'s breathing. Without noticing, her hand in Alan's squeezes tighter and tighter, her body slowly building to a climax.

As the actress on screen shouts out her companion's name, (Y/N)'s muscles contract minutely and after a few seconds, the pressure on Alan's hand is released.

"Did you... just _orgasm?_ " He asks in disbelief, still staring at their interlocked hands.

"I'm sorry," she chuckles shyly. "It's been a while..."

He turns around in her lap, resting on his elbow and looks up at her solemnly. He feels bad that she's been denied such pleasurable acts for over a decade.

His eyes land on her lips and he wonders if they're still as soft as they used to be.

"Would you _tolerate_ it if I asked to kiss you?" He whispers quietly, taking in the sight of her tongue slowly drawing along her bottom lip.

She smiles sweetly before he leans closer, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss, leaving her body vibrating with anticipation. She sighs against his mouth as she tries to hold on to the memory of the way his lips feel, forever. _Warm, pliable, soft..._

He slowly drags his wet tongue along her bottom lip and thankfully, she grants him access. This feels like back in their thirties again, the way their tongues swirl against each other.

She pulls away with a satisfied sigh.

"You wanna try something really crazy? I-I mean, I know you're conservative about such things but it's a really good technique I recently read up about..."

"If you're up for it, so am I," he shrugs in confirmation.

She scoots him off the bed, having him take off his boxers and standing near the edge of the bed.

She clears her throat as she catches a good look at his member that she once used to please so well. She discards her t-shirt over her head, leaving only her black thong to cover her.

He watches her as she moves to lay on her back, scooting herself to the edge of the bed so that the back of her head is slightly dangling off. He steals a glimpse of her naked perky breasts as they bounce with each movement.

"Okay, so you're going to come closer all the way and basically... just stick it in me and let me do all the work."

"H-how will I do that if you're the other way around?"

She giggles lightly, "oh, no - you... stick it in my mouth."

"(Y/N), I'm familiar with a blowjob but this doesn't seem right..." he edges closer to her, slightly leaning down to look at her.

"No, no, it's not a blowjob. It's a reverse throat fuck. But you have to be quick about it - I can already feel the blood rushing to my head," she pulls her neck up momentarily to give her dangling head a rest.

"It sounds deeply misogynistic..."

"It does, but if we do it right, it can be extremely erotic and deeply pleasurable for both of us."

"Okay... are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I'm positive. Just a few things though: I've never done this, so I don't know how strong my gag reflexes are. If I tap you, you've got to pull out immediately."

"Got it."

"And also, maybe start off slow. Don't suffocate or strangle me. I know of guys who get too exuberant in the moment that they'll literally thrust a girl's face, pushing so far deep, hand wrapped around her throat, forgetting that the poor girl has to come up for air eventually."

"I'm at your mercy," he reassures with both hands in surrender up in the air.

This image has been deemed unsafe and will only be visible to you.Learn more

"Okay then. Let the fun begin," she lays back down in position and waits for him to walk closer to her.

It sure is a sight - seeing a very naked and very well-hung Alan in all his glory, upside down, inches away from her face. He's so close that she can feel his pubic hair tickling her nose, his salty-sweet arousal smell so very noticeable in this position.

He clears his throat and takes himself in hand, placing his thick member on top of her throat. His uncircumcised tip rests just past her collar bone and he gives a frown.

"I don't think I'm going to fit, darling..."

"Al, relax. It's called a throat fuck for a reason. The length is not as much a problem as I think you're thickness is going to be. You'll just slip all the way down into my throat."

She gingerly grabs his hardness and brings him closer to her face, gently placing her tongue on his head, enjoying the sensation of his damp foreskin and the heat of his meat.

"You're much more pliable than I remember," she says after fingering one of his stray pubic hairs from her tongue.

"You can thank old age for that."

She squeezes his thickness between her palm, noting how the large vein bulges on the underside of his cock. He's so soft _and_ _thick_ , causing her mouth to salivate. With each flick of her tongue, she accumulates most of the mixture of his salty-sweet taste, bathed in his delicious flavour.

Placing her upside-down mouth around his entire head, she bobs him up and down, engulfing his member and releasing it, coating the entire surface with a thin layer of saliva, as it drips down his length.

With hesitation at first, Alan allows her to take his cock and guide it slowly into her wide open mouth. He closes his eyes and moans slightly as her warm wet mouth encloses around him.

She wraps her hands around the back of his naked thighs and slowly guides him to push into her further. He does and the sensation of him slipping deeper into her is amazing. His head slips into the narrower part of her throat and she gives a muffled cough before patting his thigh twice in urgency.

He quickly pulls out of her as she coughs lightly.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice laced with concern.

She nods her head while wiping her mouth clear from the gooey mucus that came out with Alan's member.

"Fine," she clears her throat before positioning herself and taking him again.

She relaxes her throat and allows him to slide all the way into the back of her throat. Thanks to the mucus being produced by the back of her mouth, (Y/N) is able to slide him in much easier the second time around through her slippery canal. As she sucks intently, she moans.

He's so deeply emerged that his ball sack and pubes are pressing into her nose at this point. She's slightly disoriented from the upside-down position, but she sure as hell knows this is the hottest visual she's ever seen - judging from the slippery wetness excreting from her other end.

He stands there, enjoying the feeling, listening to her soft slurping as he slowly rocks in and out of her. Alan groans as he sees the fat bulge in (Y/N)'s throat, softly caressing his fingertips over her throat, pushing deeper into her mouth.

She chokes a little as his erection hits the back of her throat. She twists her head slightly and presses him deeper into her. Slowly, her throat opens even more, and Alan slides down deeper again.

"Oh... _Oh, God!!_ "

He shudders at just how tight her narrow passage is. Mucus leaks between (Y/N)'s lips and trickles down Alan's shaft, rolling down his thigs. The feeling lasts for only a few seconds before (Y/N) motions for him to pull out, gasping for air.

"I need to gain better control of my breathing," she pants heavily, swallowing and wiping at the tears that escaped her eyes seconds ago.

She lies back down and swirls her tongue around his head first, licking up the taste of his juicy pre-cum. Then, as her lips slide down his shaft, she takes a deep breath and exhales slowly as her throat relaxes once again, Alan's erection sliding down her narrow passage hassle-free.

He sees the shape of (Y/N)'s throat gradually change again as he glides deep within her. Not only is the feeling _oh so_ _heavenly_ , but knowing how uncomfortable that must be, the fact that (Y/N) is going this far just to please _him_ , sends tingles of pleasure all through Alan's nerves.

"Fuck," Alan moans, leaning back and straining to fight the instinct of thrusting harder into her warm slippery throat.

He leans forward, rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers. He can smell her arousal being in such close proximity between her legs and he reaches with a warm hand between her thighs. He coats his finger in her juices as he gently works on her clit, causing her body to jerk as she keeps deepthroating him.

"You still okay?" He asks, standing back upright as he continues to gently thrusts into her.

"Mhm," she hums, tightening her lips around him and gently sucking in her cheeks, creating a vacuum sensation.

Alan groans and throws his head back, his hands gently caressing her hands where they're still slinked around the back of his thighs.

"Oh, God! Don't hum like that. It's driving me insane..."

"Mh-hmhm," she hums again, causing Alan to tense up, his body jerking at the powerful vibrations.

Both her hands press into his thighs, signaling for Alan to start thrusting faster.

 _She wants me to go faster?_ He asks himself, concerned for her safety.

He obliges and starts to pump in and out of her slowly, the visual of his tip embedded under her skin, moving the bulge along her airway, extremely erotic to his mind.

Alan's rhythm and moans increase, signaling his release, and he's surprised at hearing how vocal he is during all this. He's never moaned and groaned like this before.

"Shi- shit, I'm about to..."

"Hmmm," (Y/N) hums again.

"Do you want me... to do it... inside you?" He pants as he thrusts gently, but ever so quicker, into her.

"Mhmmmmm."

"Uh-uh... _Oh, Godddddd_ ," he spasms and doubles slightly over as he reaches his climax.

(Y/N) can feel a stream of hot mixture fill up the back of her mouth and pour down her throat. She swallows but none of it is subsiding. 

_Just how much is Alan releasing!?_

''Ahh shit, fuck...''

He can feel (Y/N)'s throat working, and he sees her flinching at the taste and thickness of his cum. (Y/N) struggles to get it all down, but Alan really doesn't feel like pulling out. Not yet. He likes feeling her hot mouth working around him. As she keeps swallowing, he can feel her tongue and throat tensing and releasing in gulps. The mouth is such an all-encompassing part of the body, and (Y/N)'s mouth is exceptional.

As the pleasure in his groin dies down seconds later, Alan slowly walks backward, removing himself from her tight slippery canal. A thick creamy trail of saliva and cum attaches himself to (Y/N)'s mouth, leaving a gooey connection. Gasping for air, she slowly rolls over and sits up in the bed, immediately swallowing every drop, licking the remainings around her lips. Warm tears stain her flushed cheeks, leaving them slightly damp and sweaty.

"Are you okay? I imagine your throat must be hurting a lot," Alan utters caringly, slightly out of breath.

"I... I'm. Ok-kay," (Y/N) can barely speak, shocked at the soreness of her throat, and the pain accompanied by her swallowing.

Eating and drinking are going to be a task for the next few days and she is not going to enjoy that.

"You can barely speak, I'm sorry," he caresses her cheeks with both his hands, gently massaging her sore jaw.

"It was totally worth it, though," she croaks as they both chuckle.

"Allow me to repay the favour," he softly kisses her swollen lips, immediately aroused at tasting himself, and he guides her slowly back against the bed.

He lifts her bent leg to rest against his hip as he slowly inserts his erection into her, still making love to her mouth. She moans against his lips and bucks against him as he slowly rocks in and out of her.


End file.
